Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Wee-chester. John leaves Dean and Sammy to stay with Bobby while on a hunt, but will his boys be as safe as he thinks they will? Dean is 9 and Sammy is 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage.**

Chapter one

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story and I am making no profit from it.

**Author's Note: **Dean is 9 and Sammy is 5 in this story. This story is dedicated to 1**PAGAN3 **for giving me the challenge, but mostly for agreeing to my Johnny request--a sequel to **Bullet With Butterfly Wings**! Check it out if you haven't already!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The year was 1987, and it was a hot June day at Singer's Auto Salvage yard. Bobby singer was working on an old 1969 Chevy Chevelle. The car had a rusted out interior, the floorboards were rusting out and the paint job was in desperate need of repair. The motor was in need of a total overhaul, but the customer was willing to pay a huge sum for a job well done. Bobby was dressed in greasy overalls with a hole in the right front pocket. He had his usual ball cap on as he was working under the hood when he heard a sound he knew quite well. It was the sound of the Winchester's driving up in their classic 1967 Chevy Impala. Bobby was looking forward to seeing the boys, it had been quite a while since he had seen them last. As he waited for the car to come into view, Bobby remembered his first meeting with the family.

_It was a cold February day in day in 1984. Jim Murphy had called to tell Bobby that he was sending a man who needed his help. This man's wife had been killed on the ceiling by a demon in their six month old son's nursery. Jim had told Bobby that the man's name was John Winchester and he wanted to learn the things he needed to become a hunter. Bobby had agreed to the meeting and John Winchester was due to arrive at any minute._

_Bobby heard what he thought was a classic Chevrolet Impala from the sounds of it driving up into his yard. As he stepped out onto the porch, he was surprised to see that John Winchester had a young child of about five or six standing beside him. No wait a minute, he had two young sons as was obvious when he saw the oldest Winchester stand up with a toddler who couldn't have been more than two in his arms. Bobby couldn't believe that this man actually thought he could become a hunter when he had such small children to take care of._

_John walked up to greet Bobby with his right hand extended, and the left holding Sammy in his arm. Dean was clinging to his leg unsure of the man standing before them. "Hello, My name is John Winchester and these are my sons, Dean and the little one here is Sam. Pastor Jim Murphy told me that you would be willing to help me learn what I need to hunt down that demon that killed my wife."_

Bobby stood up closing the hood of the car, wiped his hands on the grease rag and walked over to greet the Winchesters as they pulled up beside him. John opened his car door and shook Bobby's hand. "It's good to see you again Bobby." John then reached into the backseat to wake up a sleeping Sam by ruffling his hair. "Come on kiddo, time to wake up." A sleepy Sammy took his tiny fists and rubbed his eyes and yawned as Dean climbed out the car on the other side.

As Dean walked around to where his father was, he took Sammy by the hand to lead him inside the house as he said "Hi Uncle Bobby" Bobby looked at John with surprise in his eyes. "Uncle Bobby?"

John smiled and said "When I told the boys they would be spending a couple of weeks here, they both became excited and said they couldn't wait to see Uncle Bobby again. Is it okay for them to call you Uncle Bobby?" Bobby nodded his agreement and followed Dean who was still pulling a sleepy Sammy towards the house.

As they climbed up on the porch, Bobby opened the door for the family to enter his house. As usual, the house was somewhat in disarray with books stacked all over the place. These books weren't just any books though, they were books that had been collected through the years on any supernatural creature a person could imagine. The books told of spells and protective symbols that could be used to fight evil as well as ways to kill certain creatures.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean walked Sammy over to the couch and helped him to lay down. As Sammy snuggled under A throw blanket, he looked at Bobby with droopy eyes. He let out a big yawn as he said "Hi Uncle Bobby, I miss you berry much! Bobby smiled at the child and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and palmed his cheek. "I missed you too kid." Sammy was sound asleep before he could even hear the words.

Bobby and John then walked into the kitchen area to talk while Dean kept a watchful eye on his baby brother.

"I can't thank you enough Bobby for agreeing to watch the boys. When Joshua mentioned the hunt for the water demon who preyed on young children, I just couldn't risk taking the boys with me on the hunt."

Bobby smiled and replied "I'm happy to do it John, I've missed those runts running around the house. It's been kind of quiet lately. It'll be good to hear laughter in the old house again."

Bobby asked John how long before he would be leaving and John replied that it would be early in the morning as he had promised to meet Joshua for the hunt in Michigan in two days time.

Knowing that the family must be hungry from their drive, Bobby rummaged around for something to eat. "Hey Dean, how do you feel about hot dogs and fries?" He heard a reply of "Sounds good Uncle Bobby" come from the living room followed by "Sammy loves hot dogs, better make a lot!" Bobby laughed and put on a whole pack of hotdogs to cook while getting some frozen fries out of the freezer.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that evening after everybody had eaten, John sat down to talk with his boys. "Dean, Sammy, you know I have to go away tomorrow for a few weeks to help Joshua with the water demon right?"

"Yeah dad, we understand" said Dean as he watched his little brothers eyes tear up. Sammy hated it when his dad had to leave. He didn't like his daddy being away from them for more than a day.

John looked at Sammy. "I know your sad sport, but you know I have to leave and help Joshua" He pulled Sammy into his lap as he saw big tears start rolling down his baby's face. "Please don't cry Sammy. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible and then you, Dean and I will spend the whole day together doing whatever you want to okay kiddo?"

Sammy thought about what his dad said "Anyt'ing, you pinky swear?" as he swiped the tears from his face with his little hands.

"Yeah, I pinky swear" John said linking his small finger with the pinky one on Sammy's hand. John had to smile at the childish gesture that had his son feeling a little better. He would do anything to take the sad look out of his baby's expressive hazel eyes.

"Okay boys, time for your baths and then it's off to bed." Dean took Sammy upstairs and ran the water for his bath making sure the water wasn't too hot for him. As he helped Sammy strip off his clothes, he talked to Sammy about the fun they would have while at Bobby's house. He helped Sammy to bathe himself and then washed his little brother's hair. He then helped Sammy out of the tub. Toweled him dry and dressed him in his Spiderman pajamas.

After carrying a sleepy Sam to bed and then reading him a story until he feel asleep, Dean went to take his bath quickly so that Sammy wouldn't be alone for too long. He liked to be close just in case Sammy had a nightmare. Even though he was only five, Sammy would wake up terrified some nights screaming about monsters and other horrible things.

After drying himself off and dressing in a t-shirt and sleep pants, Dean climbed into the bed across from Sammy and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, John opened the door to check on his boys and Dean looked up at him. "It's okay Dean, it's only me."

John walked over to Sammy and leaned down to kiss his baby on the cheek and said "I love you kiddo." He tucked the blanket around his baby making sure that it wouldn't fall off during the night. He then walked over to Dean's bed and ruffled his hair. "I love you buddy, watch out for Sammy while I'm gone" at which Dean replied, "You know I will dad." John then kissed Dean, who rolled his eye "No chick flick moments dad."

John laughed at his son's reaction knowing that Dean thought he was to big now for his dad to show that kind of affection towards him. He then quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.

John walked back down the stairs and talked to Bobby about the hunt that he and Joshua were going on. After a few beers, he said goodnight to Bobby and went to bed himself. He could rest soundly knowing that his boys would be safe with Bobby.

**TBC **

_I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my newest story. Not much action this chapter, but it will be coming soon. Please let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story. I am not making any profit!

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everybody who read and/or reviewed the first chapter! You all are awesome!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John Winchester woke up before dawn the next morning. He quietly got dressed and went to the boy's room to check on them. Sammy was asleep with his thumb in his mouth. John gently pulled his thumb out of his mouth and stroked his baby's hair and whispered "I love you son." He then looked over towards Dean's bed to see the older boy watching him.

With a yawn Dean quietly whispered "You leaving now dad?" John nodded yes and walked over and sat on his son's bed. "Yeah Dean, it's time for me to go if I am going to meet Joshua in time for the hunt" to which Dean replied, "I understand dad, but Sammy's going to be upset when he finds out that you left before he woke up."

John thought about waking Sammy up but knew how grumpy the kid could be when he didn't get enough sleep. "He'll be okay Dean as long as he has you." John pulled the covers up more securely over Dean and said once again "I want you to watch out for your brother Dean and make sure he doesn't cause Bobby too much trouble. Now go back to sleep." John watched as Dean closed his eyes once again and his breathing evened out. He then quietly left the room leaving the door ajar.

Bobby had heard someone moving in his house and woke up to see John leaving the boys room. "Don't worry John, I'll take damn good care of those boys, just like they are my own"

"I know you will Bobby, I'm just worried about the mischief that those two can get into while I am gone" replied John.

Bobby smiled knowingly and then followed John down the stairs. He told John to take care of himself and get back safely to his boys. He then watched as John walked out the door, climbed into the impala and drove away.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sammy woke up early the next morning and looked over at Dean. Dean was lying haphazardly over the bed with his mouth slightly open and obviously asleep. Sammy climbed out of bed and walked over to Dean gently pushing on him. "Wake up Deanie, I's hungwy." Dean just grumbled "Go away Sammy" and rolled over and went back to sleep.

Sammy didn't no what to do. He didn't want to make his brother mad, but his little tummy was rumbling. Sammy noticed that their bedroom door was left slightly open and went in search of his dad's room. Upon opening the door, Sammy saw that he dad wasn't there. He was in a quandary as to what he should do. He decided to try Uncle Bobby's room.

Bobby, having went back to bed after John left, left his door open so he could hear the boys if they should need him. Sammy quietly tiptoed into the room and climbed on Bobby's bed and began to jump.

"Wake up Uncle Bobby's I's hungry." Bobby was startled awake by the youngster jumping on hi bed and aid "What the hell?"

"Oooh, you saids da bad word, I'm telling Deanie!" Sammy jumped off Bobby's bed and was preparing to run back to his and Dean's room when Bobby scooped him up and said, "How about we let your brother sleep some more while I go fix you some breakfast runt."

Sammy thought for a minute and agreed to go with Bobby. "I want's Lucky Charms" he said happily.

"Well then your in luck kiddo cause I just bought some since I knew you and Dean were coming to stay for a little while." Bobby carried Sammy down the stairs and sat him in a chair at the table. He filled a bowl with cereal and added some milk to it before sitting it in front of Sammy. "Eat up champ!"

Sammy quickly took his spoon and put into the bowl. As he ate, Bobby noticed that more of the cereal seemed to get on the table than it did in Sammy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean woke up and looked over at Sammy's bed and saw it empty. Not knowing what happened to Sammy, Dean rushed out of the room hollering for Bobby. As he rushed down the stairs Dean holler "Bobby, Sammy's missing, I woke up and he wasn't there."

As he rounded the corner and into the kitchen, Dean was able to quickly relax as he saw his Sammy sitting at the table with a mouthful of cereal and munching happily. "Here I is Deanie" As Sammy talked, cereal and milk dribbled out of his mouth and down on his shirt.

"Eww Sammy, don't talk with your mouth full" Dean just rolled his eyes at his baby brother. "Can I have some Lucky Charms to Uncle Bobby" Bobby nodded at Dean and got him a bowl so that Dean could fix his own cereal. Bobby quickly fried himself some steak and eggs and sat down to eat with the boys.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleaned and put away, Bobby took the boys out into the yard where he could keep an eye on them as he worked on the Chevelle. Sammy was playing with some Transformer toys in the grass while Dean watched Bobby. Noticing Dean's interest, Bobby asked him if he would like to help him with the car.

"Yeah, that would be awesome" replied Dean. Dean then looked at Sammy and said, "You stay right here Sammy. I am going over to help Uncle Bobby." He then walked over to help Bobby. Bobby explained what all the tools were and what they were used for.

As Bobby and Dean worked on the car, they were unaware of a cat that walked up to the edge of Bobby's yard and sat at the tree line watching little Sammy play. It's eyes were unique in that they were a lavender color with sparks of brilliant yellow in them. It's fur was silky, with a shiny black color too it. It looked like your normal household cat except for the color of it's eyes and the sinister look in them. It could sense something special about the child and couldn't wait to be alone with him again.

After about an hour, Sammy became bored with his Transformers and looked for something else to do. He saw what appeared to be a cat lounging near the tree line and softly purring. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over towards the cat. "Hi kitty, you wanna play wit me?"

As Sammy reached out to pet the cat, Dean called his name. "Sammy, what are you doing over there?" to which Sammy replied "I found a kitty Deanie and I wanna play wif it."

"No Sammy, we don't know if that kitty is nice or not. Get back over here right now." Sammy was disappointed and stomped his little feet. "You mean Deanie, Sammy wants to play with the kitty right now."

As Bobby walked over towards Sammy to pick him up, the cat stealthily walked away and his beside a tree. It watched as the man picked up the child who began to cry and carried him back over to the grass. Bobby rubbed Sammy's back to get him to stop crying. "It's okay kiddo, don't cry. We'll find you something else to play with. It isn't safe to play with stray animals because we don't know if they could hurt you"

Bobby had no idea how prophetic his words would become!

**TBC**

**Author's note: **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Winchesters and I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Bobby picked Sammy up and carried him over to where Dean was, he said "Come on Dean, let's go make something for lunch. What would you boys like to have?"

"Lucky Charms" shouted Sammy, he loved the taste of the cereal and would eat it for every meal if he was allowed.

"No Sammy, that's for breakfast. You need some meat and vegetables to make you grow up big and strong like your daddy" replied Bobby. Sammy made a face at Bobby causing Dean to giggle. "You think that's funny huh?" said Bobby. Dean just laughed even harder.

After walking into the house and looking to see what kinds of meat he had, Bobby said "Okay boys, your choices are bologna sandwiches, hamburgers, or chicken nuggets." Both boys thought for a minute and Dean said "I want hamburgers" while Sammy said "I want Skabettio's"

At hearing the request, Bobby had a funny look on his face. "What in the hell is Skabettio's".

Sammy's eyes took on a huge appearance at hearing Bobby's words. "Oohhh, you said da bad word again. Dean Bobby said da bad word. He need a panking!" Dean started giggling at that remark and couldn't quit. He was giggling so hard that tears came to his eyes and started rolling down his cheeks. "What's so funny?' said Sammy. He couldn't understand why Dean was laughing so hard.

"You can't spank Bobby. He's a grown up" Dean said after getting control of himself once again. Sammy nodded and seemed to accept Dean's answer. Dean would never lie to him. Bobby just looked at the two boys shaking his head in wonderment. Sometimes he just couldn't figure out how John put up with those two. When Bobby once again questioned what Sammy meant by Skabettio's, Dean explained to Bobby that Sammy wanted some Spaghettio's for dinner

.

"I'm sorry sport, I don't have any Spaghettio's. We can go into town later and get some okay?" Sammy nodded in agreement and then asked for a hamburger too. Bobby cooked the hamburgers along with macaroni and cheese to complete the meal and sat down with the boys to eat.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After everybody had eaten and the dishes were once again washed and put away, Bobby decided to take the boys into town to pick up a few things he would need to fix the Chevelle, as well as a few grocery items for the boys. Everything went smoothly at the Auto Parts store as both boys obediently followed Bobby around as he gathered what he needed. It wasn't until the stopped at the grocery store that things got interesting to say the least.

Upon entering the grocery store, Sammy saw some shelves stacked with many different kinds of candy. He had never seen so much candy in one place. Deciding that he wanted some, Sammy began to grab bags of candy and toss them in the grocery cart.

"Whoa, what are you doing Sammy? You can't eat all that candy" said Bobby. "Yes I can, I's a big boy Sammy replied.

"Well you might be a big boy but I am NOT buying all that candy!" At hearing those words from Bobby, Sammy began to pout and then scream. "I wants candy, why's you being mean to Sammy?" Bobby was trying to stop Sammy from screaming because people were starting to stare at them. Dean just watched in fascination as his brother got even louder.

"I's never gets to have anything. Sammy threw himself on the floor and started kicking his feet in full temper tantrum mode. I wants candy, I wants candy." Bobby wasn't about to give into the screaming child. He calmly picked Sammy up and said "You will not get ANY candy for acting this way. I will not reward bad behavior." Sammy used his small fists to beat on Bobby's chest as Bobby walked him out of the store with Dean following closely behind.

Dean climbed into Bobby's truck as Bobby walked around and put Sammy in beside him, before climbing into the truck himself. Sammy was crying rather loudly with huge tears running down his face. Dean looked over at Bobby and said "Sammy didn't mean to do it Uncle Bobby, please don't be mad at him." Dean then put his arm around his baby brother and spoke soothing words to him until Sammy was able to stop his wailing.

As Bobby started up his truck and pulled out of the parking lot, he looked over at Dean and said "I'm not mad at Sammy Dean, he just needs to learn that he can't always have what he wants." He continued to say "Sammy has to learn that throwing tantrums will not get him what he wants."

After hearing the words that Bobby had said, Sammy looked at Bobby with glistening eyes. "I s-sorry Uncle B-Bobby, I not be b-bad any m-more,. Pwease don't sp-spank me." Bobby couldn't stand to see the fear in the child's eyes at the thought of being spanked for his behavior.

"I'm not going to spank you Sammy, but you will get a time-out when we get back home. You have to be punished for your behavior at the store."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After arriving back home, Sammy was sent to the corner with tears in his eyes to think about what he had done. Bobby hated putting the youngest Winchester there knowing how much Sammy hated it, but the boy had to learn the difference between appropriate and inappropriate behavior.

Dean hated seeing Sammy standing in the corner. He could hear occasional whimpers coming from his baby brother and wished that he could hold Sammy in his arms and make everything all better. After approximately twenty minutes, Bobby called Sammy over to talk to him.

"Sammy, have you thought about what you should have done instead of having that tantrum." Sammy nodded his head yes and turned to look at Bobby.

"I shouldn't have picked so many bags of candy and I shouldn't have screamed at you. I sorry."

"That's right Sammy, if you had only picked one bag of candy, then I would have gotten it for you and we could have bought some more things too. Now you don't have the candy or the spaghettio's that you wanted for lunch."

Sammy felt bad knowing it was his fault that they had to leave the store and that because of him, Dean wouldn't have any candy either. Sammy rubbed his little eyes that were puffy and red from crying and apologized once again to Bobby and Dean.

"Will you buy Deanie some candy. Because of me he not get none either." Dean looked at his baby brother after hearing those words. He didn't want Sammy feeling guilty and said "It's alright Sammy, I didn't want any candy anyway."

Hearing those words just melted Bobby' heart. Damn, how did the kid manage to do that to him in such a short amount of time. If he wasn't careful, he would be putty in Sammy's hands in no time at all.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Sammy was finished with his time-out, Bobby and the boys went back outside so that he could continue working on the Chevelle. This time he and Dean decided to keep Sammy close to them and had a blanket spread out for the youngest Winchester to play on. Bobby had found an old coloring book and some crayons so that Sammy could color a picture as he and Dean worked. They weren't taking any chances of the cat returning and Sammy going to play with it.

Bobby had no idea that the cat was already watching them from the shadows of a bush near the end of his property. The cat eyed Sammy and purred it's pleasure at seeing the youngster still within its' reach. He could sense the latent power that the young one possessed and salivated at the thought of how good it would taste to sink its' teeth into the child.

A few hours later, Bobby decided to call it a day. He and Dean were tired and greasy from working on the car and Sammy looked like he was ready to fall asleep. He picked Sammy up and carried him into the house and put him on the couch. 'Why don't you take a nap Sammy while I get dinner prepared."

Sammy yawned and said "But I's not sleepy Uncle Bobby." Bobby laughed and said "Yeah, I can see that kiddo." Dean asked if they could turn the television on for a little while and watch some cartoons to which Bobby readily agreed. Dean sat on the couch beside Sammy who promptly laid down and put his head on Dean's lap. Dean stroked his hair and Sanmy was asleep in less that three minutes.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As night approached, Bobby sat out on the porch to relax and enjoy the evening as Sam and Dean chased lightning bugs. Sammy was feeling refreshed from his power nap and Dean wanted to help him expend some of that energy before bedtime. As he watched the boys, Bobby enjoyed the sounds of their laughter as they caught the bugs and put them into a jar. He kept a watchful eye for anything even remotely off or out of place. Tomorrow would be a full moon and all hunters knew that full moons could mean trouble.

The cat silently watched as the two boys played and giggled. It knew that the time to make it's move would soon be here. Tomorrow night, it would draw the young one out and make it's move. Nobody would be allowed to get in its way.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After having a fun filled night of chasing lightning bugs, Dean and Sammy promptly followed Bobby inside the house when he stated it was time for baths so the boys could calm down some and get ready for bed.

Dean went to the bathroom and ran some water in the bathtub making sure that the water wasn't too deep or too hot for his baby brother. Sammy went and got his toy boats before stripping down and climbing into the tub so that he could play with them. He pretended to be a pirate out on a treasure hunt for sunken gold. As Sammy played, Dean bathed him and was careful not to get any soap in his eyes. When Dean announced that it was time to wash Sammy's hair, he let out a loud shriek. He hated having his hair washed.

Bobby came racing up the stairs at the sound of Sammy hollering. As he raced into the bathroom, he asked "What's wrong Dean, is Sammy alright?"

Dean just laughed at Bobby's panicked reaction and told him that Sammy always put up a fuss when he had to get his hair washed. Sammy looked up at Bobby with watery eyes and said "Pwease Uncle Bobby, pwease don't let Dean wash my hair." Bobby felt so bad for the child that he decided to show Dean a way to calm his brother when it came time for washing his hair.

"Okay Sammy, let's play a game. Sammy perked up at hearing those words. Uncle Bobby had never played a game with him before. He wondered what kind of game they would play. "What I gots to do Uncle Bobby." Bobby smiled at the excited look on little Sammy's face and said "We are going to play a game of Save the Animals." He then sent Dean to get a jar of plastic animals that he kept from previous visits by the Winchesters and a watering can.

Bobby explained that they were going to play a game called Noah's Ark. He explained that a long time ago a man named Noah built a giant ark to save the animals when it rained for forty days and nights! He then placed the plastic animals into the tub with Sammy. "Okay Sammy, now we are ready to begin." Bobby had Sammy sail one of his boats around the bathtub. He then said "Oh no, there are rain clouds in the sky. Are you ready for the rain Sammy?" At seeing Sammy's nod, Bobby said "Okay close your eyes because here comes the rain." Sammy closed his eyes as Bobby poured some water from the watering can over his head. Sammy gasped and Bobby quickly explained that the rain was about to stop. "Okay Sammy, open your eyes. Sammy opened his eyes as instructed. Bobby then said "Time to save the animals sport. See how many you can rescue and put them on your boat."

As Sammy started rescuing the animals, Bobby added some shampoo and gently massaged it through Sammy's hair. When it was time to rinse the shampoo out, Bobby said "Okay Sammy the rain clouds are coming back, close your eyes again." Bobby quickly rinsed the soap out of Sammy's hair and told him to open his eyes again.

Dean was amazed as he watched Bobby play the game with Sammy. Sammy hadn't cried out once at having his hair washed. He watched as Bobby had Sammy finish rescuing the animals and then helped the little boy out of the bathtub! Dean took over and dried his little brother making sure to dry his hair too. Dean then got Sammy dressed and ready for bed. Bobby offered to tell Sammy a bedtime story while Dean took his bath.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby awoke early the next day and started preparing breakfast for the boys. He put some bacon on the stove to fry as he prepared pancakes on the griddle. He knew both boys liked pancakes and wanted them to start the day off with a proper breakfast. As he was finishing, he saw both boys coming down the stairs rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Hey boys, I'm surprised to see you both up already." He figured it would take an act of Congress to wake the boys up after the late night they had had the previous night.

"We smelled the bacon cooking" replied Dean as he pulled up a chair for Sammy at the table. Bobby got both boy a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice to go with their breakfast before getting himself some coffee and filling the plates. Bobby had to laugh as he watched Sammy eat his pancakes covered in maple syrup. He was going to be one sticky little fella by the time that he had finished.

After the boys had completed their breakfast and Bobby had washed the stickiness off of Sammy, they went outside to get ready for work again. Wanting to make sure that Sammy stayed on the porch where it was safe. Bobby built Sammy a fort out of some old blankets and chairs that he had. Sammy pretended to protect his fort from an advancing army while Dean and Bobby worked on the Chevelle.

Sammy was having so much fun that he didn't notice how much time had passed as Bobby and Dean decided to take a break. They all went in the house for sandwiches and iced tea for lunch. Bobby decided to take a break from working the rest of the day and took the boys to the local park to play.

While at the park, the boys played on the merry-go-round, the slides, the jungle gym, and the swings. Dean made sure not to push Sammy too high in case he fell off because he didn't want Sammy to get hurt. Later, Bobby took the boys down by the pond so they could watch the ducks as they glided through the water. Sammy exclaimed that he had "the best day ever" as they left the park in search of food.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After arriving back home, Bobby ushered the boys out of the truck and into the house as night fell and the full moon rose on the horizon. Bobby locked the doors and windows and checked the salt lines to make sure that they weren't broken. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach about tonight and he wasn't sure why. He didn't notice the cat perched high on a tree limb at the edge of his property.

Bobby had the boys settle down in front of the television to watch cartoons and warned them not to go outside while he went into his study to do some research on a Wendigo that Caleb was hunting.

Noticing that Sammy had fallen asleep while watching cartoons, Dean went out into the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich to snack on and a glass of tea. He decided that after he was finished eating, he would go back into the living room, pick up Sammy and carry him to bed so they both could get a good night's rest. As he ate, Dean became lost in the thoughts of the glorious time they had spent at the park.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the cat sat on it's perch in the tree and looked through the window of the house, it noticed the older child walk out of the room leaving the youngest child by himself. Now was the time to make its move. The cat silently jumped from the tree landing gracefully on the ground. It waltzed up to the door and began to meow rather loudly.

Sammy was awakened from his slumber not having fully been asleep yet by a sound he didn't recognize. Sammy listened carefully to see if he could hear it again. Feeling as though it had the child's attention, the cat meowed again as if in pain. Surely the child would come to check on it.

As Sammy listened, he heard the sound again, it was his cat and it was meowing. The cat sounded like it was hurt. Sammy couldn't just leave it to be in pain, that wouldn't be right. Looking around, he cautiously got up off of the sofa and walked over to the door. Sammy took just a moment to think. Bobby had told them not to go outside, but then he didn't know about Sammy' kitty. Sammy decided that Bobby wouldn't be mad if he went outside to help the cat since it was hurt.

The cat watched as Sammy slowly opened the door. It backed away as if scared of the child. Sammy walked forwards saying "I won' t hurt you kitty." Sammy reached out to touch the cat but it withdrew further to lure the child away from the house. Sammy followed the kitty off of the porch and out into the yard. Once it had neared the edge of the property, the cat stopped and allowed Sammy to approach it.

Sammy reached down and stroked the cat's fur. "Are you hurt kitty? My brother Dean can help you, he can take care of anything." Sammy reached over to pick the cat up and then drew back in surprise.

Suddenly, the cat had started to change. Sammy watched in horror as the cat started to transform itself. It was no longer the beautiful kitty he liked, it was metamorphosing into a beast with mean eyes that stood on two legs and used its tail to balance itself.

Sammy screamed out in terror and then in pain as the werecat lunged towards him, knocking him over. The cat then sank its feline fangs into his little body. Sammy's right side burned with pain as the cat began to feed off of the little boys' powerful blood. The blood gave the cat a feeling of euphoria as it was obvious this boy was special. The cat could taste the latent psychic energy as it continued to feed.

**TBC.**

_Were you surprised with the revelation about the cat? More to come soon. You can find the bath time game that Bobby played with Sammy by doing a google search of bathtub games. I found lots of wonderful games for little children to play._


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage Ch. 5**

Dean had been sitting at the kitchen table enjoying his peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he heard a sound that caused him utter panic. He felt his blood run cold at the horrifying sound of Sammy screaming out in sheer terror. He threw his sandwich down on the floor and flung himself from the table, knocking over his glass of tea. "SAMMY!!" He had no idea what had happened, he just knew he had to find his baby brother quickly.

Running into the living room, Dean saw that Sammy was no longer lying on the sofa, while at the same time noticing that the front door was opened. He ran through the door, his eyes scanning the yard in hopes of finding Sammy. What he saw made his heart drop to his feet. Sammy was being attacked by some weird creature that resembled a cat but walked on two legs.

Dean ran quicker than he ever had before across the yard screaming, "Get the hell away from my baby brother" As he reached Sammy, he flung himself onto the cat and tried to wrestle it away from him. Dean fought the creature tooth and nail in hopes of keeping it from hurting Sammy more than it already had.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby had been in his study doing research on a Wendigo. He had learned a lot of valuable information that would be useful to Caleb in hunting the creature so that it wouldn't be able to kill anymore people. Bobby was in the process of calling Caleb when he heard a sound that would haunt him for the rest of his life, the sound of Dean calling out Sammy's name in sheer terror. Just the thought of it had chills running down Bobby' back as dropped his phone to the floor and rushed to see what was happening.

Not finding Dean or Sammy in the living room where he had left them, Bobby went to the open door to find the most horrific thing he had ever seen in his life. Dean was trying to wrestle what looked to be a werecat away from young Sammy! Grabbing the gun that he kept on a shelf near the door that was loaded with iron, Bobby ran outside and hollering for Dean to drop and took aim at the creature. He knew plain iron round wouldn't kill it, but it would cause massive pain to the creature

Sammy couldn't remember ever being in so much pain. His side was throbbing with what felt like a thousand knives piercing his skin, He felt himself getting weak and nauseous as blackness began to surround his vision. He couldn't focus. What was happening to him? He tried to remember but it was just too hard. Shouldn't he be doing something? As he struggled to keep from passing out, Sammy knew what he had to do.

"DEANIE" he screamed out though it sounded barely more than a whisper to his ears. He was afraid. Where was Dean, why wasn't he coming? At that moment Sammy heard the voice that he was so desperately calling out for earlier holler "Get the hell away from my baby brother." Just a few seconds later, he felt the creature being jarred away from his little body. He curled up into a fetal position and cried. His side was hurting so bad that he just wanted the pain to stop. Sammy's tummy felt funny and he only felt this way when he was going to throw up. He tried to get on his hands and knees but was to weak to do so as he felt the meager meal he had eaten earlier get expelled from his small body.

As Dean lunged at the cat from behind, he wrapped his arms around the cat's throat and pulled. The cat hissed out in surprise and clawed at Dean's arm trying to get lose. Dean felt his skin tear as the cats claws sunk into his flesh. He felt a hot, burning pain and then blood flowing down his left arm, but he didn't let go. He had to save Sammy! The cat used it's claws once again and sunk them into Dean's left shoulder and he cried out in pain. He could feel his arm going numb with shock and knew he couldn't hold on much longer when he heard the most wonderful sound "Dean drop." He could let go now, Bobby was there to help!

Bobby took careful aim and as soon as he saw Dean drop he fired at the cat. The iron round hit the cat in the back and it hissed in pain as it ran off towards the tree line, Bobby pumped his rifle and fired again hitting the cat in the leg before it limped off into the woods.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby ran over to the boys after he had shot the cat and ran to the woods to make it's escape. He could see that both were hurt very badly and knew that he had to get them help as soon as possible. By the time he reached Dean, Dean has dragging himself over to his baby brother. "Dean, let me help you."

"I'm okay Bobby, but Sammy's hurt real bad. You gotta help Sammy"

Bobby could see the grimace on Dean's face and the pain in his eyes and knew the boy was lying. But he also knew that Dean wouldn't allow him to help until he had checked out Sammy first. Bobby ran over to where Sammy was sprawled out on the grass. Sammy was curled up on his side and his shirt was covered in blood on the right side. He was visibly shaking and Bobby didn't know if it was from fear or if the child was going into shock.

"Sammy, can you hear me sport?" Sammy didn't answer as Bobby tried again. "Sammy, I need you to look at me son."

Bobby eased Sammy over onto his back and could tell from the touch of his skin that Sammy was indeed going into shock. His skin was cool and clammy and he had a glazed, unfocused look to his eyes.

Bobby knew they needed to get the child warm as quickly as possible. Knowing that he had a blanket in his old pickup that he used on those rare occasions when he wasn't near a motel on a hunt, Bobby ran over to the truck to get it because Dean was obviously in no shape to do it for him. Bobby returned to Sammy and draped the blanket over him.

Dean, who was sitting by his brother when Bobby returned, asked "Is he going to be okay Bobby?" Sammy had became unconscious by this point and Dean was terrified.

Dean's voice broke as he had asked the question. Sammy was his whole world. He was supposed to protect him and he failed. It was his fault Sammy was hurt. He broke the one rule his dad always gave him just before leaving on a hunt "Watch out for Sammy."

"I let him get hurt Bobby. He was asleep so I went in the kitchen to eat a sandwich. If I hadn't left Sammy in the room by himself, then he wouldn't have been out here."

Bobby refused to allow Dean to accept the blame for what happened. "No Dean, it was an accident. You couldn't have known that Sammy would wake up and leave the house Dean." He then went on to say "Dean we've got to get Sammy some help. I need you to sit with him while I go call Judson."

Judson Henry was a doctor who worked in the rural country hospital not far from Bobby's house. Judson had once needed Bobby's help for a special problem in the ten bedroom hospital. He had even treated John once for a nasty concussion after he had been injured on a hunt two years ago. Bobby knew that Judson would treat the boys with no questions asked.

Bobby ran quickly to his house returning less than a minute later. He scooped Sammy up into his arms and carried him over to the truck and gently lay him on the seat. He returned to help Dean who was still feeling weak after his fight with the werecat. As Dean climbed into the truck, Bobby lifted Sammy's head to rest in his brothers lap. Dean did the only thing he could think of to offer comfort and that was run his fingers thru Sammy's curly brown hair.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The drive to the hospital took less than five minutes as Bobby exceeded the speed limit on the way there. Sammy had started struggling for breath and Bobby figured it was a result of shock. They had to get Sammy to the hospital NOW!

Judson met Bobby at the entrance and quickly reached into the truck and pulled young Sammy into his arms and ran with the child into the hospital. Since Bobby had called ahead, Judson had ER already set up to receive the young patients.

Bobby helped Dean into the hospital and a nurse guided them both to the room that Sammy was in.

As they walked thru the door, they could see that Judson had already stripped Sammy down to his underwear and was assessing his wounds. Sammy had a small oxygen mask attached to his face helping him to breathe. Judson was attaching an IV to his little hand to administer antibiotics to help stop any infection and to help keep the little boy hydrated.

At seeing Bobby help Dean in, Judson pointed to a gurney on the other side of the room and had Bobby help Dean onto it. He would assess Dean as soon as he had Sammy stable.

As he kept his attention focused on Sammy, Judson asked "What the hell happened to these boys Bobby and where is John?"

Bobby who was helping Dean out of his blood soaked shirt replied "John is out on a hunt and he left me to care for the boys. I've got to call him as soon as possible" He then went on to say that "I believe the boys were attacked by a werecat." Judson's ice blue eyes grew wide. "You've got to freaking be kidding me. I didn't know there was such a thing."

"I thought they were extinct" replied Bobby." Bobby helped Dean to lay down on the gurney while Dean's panicked eyes looked over at Sammy. Bobby reached over and grabbed a blanket off the shelf and covered Dean with it to keep him from going into shock as well.

Judson continued to work on Sammy cleaning out the bite wounds in his side and just as he was about to stitch him up, Sammy started convulsing.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **I'll try to have more up by tomorrow or the next day at the latest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: I **don't own them and I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As soon as Sammy started convulsing, Judson immediately called for help from one of the nurses. "Pam, get me 0.5 cc's of Diazepam stat". Pam ran from the room to get the drug as Judson did everything within his power to keep Sammy from hurting himself worse during the seizure.

Dean was frantic as he watched Sammy from the gurney that he was lying on. His baby brother's body was shaking all over in a way that he had never seen it happen before.

"Bobby, what's happening to Sammy? "

Bobby turned to look at Dean and saw the fear in his eyes. Dean was struggling to hold back tears that he didn't want anybody to see. Bobby could only imagine what must be going thru Dean's head as he watched his little brother convulse. He walked over to Dean's bed and put a comforting hand on Dean's uninjured right shoulder. As he was about to explain to Dean what was happening, Pam came running back into the room.

Here's the medication you requested Dr. Henry." Judson quickly took the hypodermic syringe from Pam and quickly injected the Diazepam into Sammy's IV. Within moments, the convulsions started to subside and Sammy relaxed into unconsciousness once again.

So that Sammy's body would have a chance to fully relax from the convulsions before Judson continued re-examining him, Judson turned to Dean and Bobby to explain what had happened.

"Dean, I know what you just saw really scared you so I am going to try to explain what happened. When the werecat bit Sammy, it most likely secreted some kind of venom or poison into Sammy's tummy. To try and get rid of that poison, his body absorbed it into his liver to detoxify it or make it so it wasn't posionous. Basically it was an act of self preservation inside Sammys' body that caused him to convulse which is what you just saw."

Judson then asked Dean if he had any questions about what he had said. Dean shook his head no as he looked over at Sammy. He was glad to see that Sammy wasn't shaking so badly anymore. He then looked at Judson and asked with a tremor in his voice, "Doc, is my baby brother going to be okay?"

"If I have anything to say about it he will be just fine!" Judson said the statement with firm conviction in his voice hoping to ease some of Dean's fears.

As Judson returned to Sammy, he took the little boys pulse and checked his breathing once again. Before stitching the bite wounds in Sammy's side, he asked Bobby if they had been cleaned with holy water yet as he didn't want to take any chances of a supernatural occurrence happening. Bobby replied that he hadn't had the chance to do so yet while pulling a flask of holy water from his pocket. Judson poured the water over Sammy's side and was happy to see that no reaction had occurred When he was finished, Judson handed the flask over to Bobby and asked him to do the same to Dean's wounds as he finished up with Sammy. Judson then covered Sammy with a blanket and asked Bobby to sit with him so he could take a look at Dean's wounds as well.

Dean grimaced with a slightly audible gasp as Judson cleaned the blood off of his shoulder and then poured some peroxide into the puncture wounds that the cat's claws had left . He determined that no stitches were needed. But when he saw the deep scratches that ran down his arms he said "I'm sorry sport, but I'm going to have to stitch a couple of these scratches up."

Dean paled at hearing those words. He already felt weak from his fight with the cat and wasn't sure if he was up to stitches. Judson, seeing the look on Dean's face said. "Dean, I'm going to give you a local anesthetic to numb your arm so you won't feel a thing"

After Judson finished stitching Dean's arm, he encouraged Dean to get some rest as Sammy would need him when he woke up. Dean looked at Bobby who said "Don't worry Dean, I'll be right here the whole time. I'll wake you up as soon as Sammy wakes." At hearing those words, Dean quickly drifted off into sleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Before leaving the boy's treatment room, Judson called Bobby over to talk to him.

"Bobby, you need to get a call in to John. I'm worried about Sammy's liver. There's no telling how much venom that werecat secreted into Sammy's tummy and if things come to worse, John is going to have some hard decisions to make."

"Yeah Judson, I'm going to make the call as soon as I go back in there and check on the boys."

Judson told Bobby that he would get a room ready where the boys could stay together knowing that Dean needed to be close to Sammy.

As Bobby walked back into the room, he saw that Dean was still sleeping and that Sammy had not yet awoken. He walked over and pulled Dean's blanket up over his shoulder making sure that he was warm enough. He then walked over to Sammy's bed gently laying his hand on Sammy's forehead. At least his skin didn't feel so cool and clammy anymore. Knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer, he sat down and picked up the phone dreading the call he was about to make.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and Joshua were worn out. They had chased that water demon for a couple of days before finally trapping and exorcising it thru a Latin chant that Jim had provided. Both hunters were soaked to the bone and Joshua had a sprained wrist from landing on it the wrong way after being throw by the demon. John had also come out of the fight a little worse for wear after having sprained his ankle when fighting with the demon.

As the two hunters wearily walked back into room 107 of the Sundown Motel, they both looked forward to taking a long shower and getting some much needed sleep. John tossed his phone onto the dresser as he bent to get some clean clothing out of his duffle bag. As John was getting ready to enter the motel bathroom in search of a hot shower, he heard his phone ringing and wondered "Who the hell could that be?" He walked over to the dresser and answered the phone with a gruff "Winchester here."

"Hey John, it's Bobby" John could hear the strain in Bobby's voice and it immediately set him on edge.

"Bobby what's wrong? Did something happen to my boys?"

At hearing those words, Joshua immediately became alert looking at John. He could see the fear in his eyes and wondered what Bobby was saying on the other end of the line.

As John listened, he heard Bobby say, "John I don't know how to tell you this, but the boys are in the hospital."

"John muttered out a "son of a bitch" and then said "What the hell happened Bobby? Why are the boys in the hospital? You were supposed to be freaking watching them. How could they have gotten hurt?"

Bobby's guilt immediately grew ten fold at hearing those words. He was already feeling guilty knowing that he should have kept a closer eye on the boys. If he hadn't left them alone to do the research, they wouldn't have been hurt. Why didn't he just do the research where he could see the boys?

"John I am so, so sorry! You know I would have given my own life to protect those boys if I could. Those boys are like my own family, you know that."

"Yeah, I know that Bobby. God, I'm just scared ya know. What happened?"

Bobby then proceeded to tell John what had happened with the cat and how it had probably lured Sammy outside before metamorphosing into a werecat. John couldn't believe what he was hearing "Say that again Bobby"

"You heard me right, the boys were attacked by a werecat." Bobby could hear John blow out a breath on the other end of the line as he waited to hear what John would say next.

"I thought those things were extinct. How badly are my boys hurt Bobby?"

Bobby told John about the injuries that each child had sustained. He also told him about Sammy going into convulsions and that Judson was worried about Sammy's liver and the effects the poison was having on it.

"Tell Judson I'm on my way and that I'll be there as soon as possible."

After hanging up the phone, John told Joshua everything that Bobby had said. He told him about the werecat and what it had done to his boys. He was going to hunt that damn thing down and kill it if it was the last thing he did.

"Damn John, I love those boys like my own nephews. I'm coming with you."

John said he would be happy to have Joshua along so that he could help drive. He didn't want to have to stop along the way to sleep so he could get back to his boys as quickly as possible. Both hunters quickly changed out of their wet clothes into something dry, repacked their duffles and headed out. They were determined to get back to the boys before anything else could happen.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer. **They belong to Eric Kripke not me! No profit is being made from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

By the time that Bobby had finished talking to John on the phone, the boys had been moved to a private room in the small county hospital. Judson had made sure that they were in the same room knowing how strong their brotherly bond was. Bobby walked into the room and was surprised when he saw one of the beds empty. He began to panic before realizing that both boys were in the same bed.

"Well I'll be damned" Bobby figured that Dean must have awoken when they were moved, and needing to be close to Sammy, he must have lowered the bedrail and climbed into bed with his baby brother. Dean had his uninjured arm wrapped securely around Sammy with Sammy's head lying on his chest. Both boys looked to be sleeping peacefully.

Bobby pulled up the chair that was situated near the window to the bed where the boys were sleeping and sat down to keep a watchful eye over them. As time passed, he slowly drifted off into peaceful slumber himself.

Later in the night, Bobby was awakened by a slight sound. As a hunter, his ears were finely tuned to notice when something was out of place. Bobby became immediately alert as he sat up to pinpoint what the sound was. Hearing a whimpering sound, he glanced over to the bed the boys were sleeping on and saw Sammy starting to stir. As he watched, Dean tightened his arm around Sammy pulling the child closer to him even in sleep. Bobby was grateful to see the little boy relax into sleep once again safe in the arms of his big brother.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Judson awoke at seven o'clock in the morning after having fallen asleep on the sofa in his office. He didn't want to chance leaving to go home in case he was needed at some point during the night by the Winchester boys. Besides, there was nobody waiting for him at home. At thirty five years of age, Judson was still a confirmed bachelor. He didn't feel the need to be tied down by a wife and kids. He had always enjoyed his foot lose and fancy free existence. But after last night, he had to wonder if maybe he wasn't missing out on something. Dean and Sammy had touched a place deep within his heart that he hadn't known existed. He just knew, without a doubt, that he had to make sure nothing more happened to those two boys.

After having his morning coffee, Judson went to check on the Winchester boys. He opened the door to find Bobby stretched out in one of the uncomfortable chairs sleeping beside Sammy's bed. He also noticed at the same time that at some point during the night, Dean had crawled into bed with Sammy.

He walked quietly over to where Bobby was sitting and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Bobby sat up quickly opening his eyes ready for a fight.

"Oh, sorry Doc, didn't hear ya come in" Bobby stood and stretched to get the ache out of his bones. Looking at Judson he asked, "How are the boys doing?"

'I was just about to check on them" replied Judson.

Hearing the murmurings of conversation, Dean slowly opened his green eyes and grumbled out "Do you have to be so loud? Trying to sleep here." Both of the older men laughed at that remark.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I have to see how you and Sammy are doing this morning. I want to make sure Sammy isn't showing any signs of having problems with his liver." Judson then went on to ask "Has he shown any signs of waking up yet?"

Before Dean had a chance to say no, Bobby replied that he had become restless during the night and had made a few whimpering sounds but relaxed easily into sleep once again when his brother pulled him close. Dean just looked at Bobby with a surprised look on his face and said "Huh, I don't remember that?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sammy was pulled from his slumber by the sound of voices to find himself in a hospital bed with Dean beside him, a strange man he didn't know, and Uncle Bobby sitting in the chair. As he struggled to sit up, he felt a deep stabbing pain in his side and cried out in pain.

At seeing his brother's distress, Dean said "Don't try to move Sammy, you've been hurt. The doc here is going to take a look at you okay?" Sammy nodded his little head as Judson approached his side of the bed.

"Hi Sammy, I just want to take a look at your tummy okay. I need to see how you're doing." Judson then pulled Sammy's pajama top up to check around the bite wound. He was pleased to see that the area around the bite wasn't red or swollen which was a good indication that no infection was setting in. His skin color looked healthy and was showing no beginning signs of being jaundiced.

"Well, it looks like you're doing pretty good little man." He then looked at Bobby and said "We need to watch for signs of appetite loss, nausea, fatigue, or diarrhea as they are early signs that something could be happening with his liver."

Bobby nodded his understanding as Judson moved to check Dean's wounds also. As Judson checked one of the scratches on Dean's arm, he noticed that it was red and kind of puffy looking.

"Well this definitely doesn't look good. Bobby, it looks like Dean is starting to get an infection in his arm. Do you know if he is allergic to anything?

Bobby thought for a moment "Ah, yeah, John once said that he is allergic to penicillin."

Judson nodded his head and left to get something to stop the infection before it could really take hold. He returned a few moments later with a hypodermic syringe to give Dean an injection.

Upon seeing the needle, an antsy looking Dean said "No way, you are not putting that thing into me."

Bobby grinned at Dean's outburst. He didn't like needles himself so he couldn't blame the kid for not wanting to get a shot. "Dean it's for the best son, we can't let you get sick from the infection that is getting started."

Dean looked at Bobby with a determined look in his eye. Non one was going to make him take that shot when he didn't want to. "I said NO Bobby and you can't make me!"

At that very moment, John Winchester strode through the door looking a little weary from the long drive that he and Joshua had made. He had heard his son's outburst as he was walking down the hall and he was determined to find out what was going on.

"Nobody can make you do what son?"

At hearing John's voice, both boys looked up and hollered "DADDY." John walked over to each son giving them a hug and running his hand through their hair. "I've missed you boys. Looks like you kind of got yourselves into a spot of trouble huh." He then looked at Dean and said "Why were you hollering no at Bobby son?"

Dean looked at John with a sheepish look on his face. "He wants me to let the doc give me a shot daddy and I don't want it."

John knew his son hated needles and he felt bad for him. "I'm sorry kiddo, but if the doc thinks you need a shot then your going to get one." John then picked Dean up and carried him over to his own bed whispering words of comfort to try and ease Dean's fears.

As John carried Dean to his bed, Judson explained to John about the infection that was trying to take hold in Dean's arm and that he wanted to inject Dean with Azithromycin since he was allergic to penicillin. He told John that it was a pretty strong antibiotic and it would kill the infection quickly. John quickly gave his permission for the injection.

Dean had tears pooling in his eyes as his dad rolled him on his side and lowered his pajama bottoms allowing Judson to give him the injection. Dean gasped as the needle entered his skin and then he felt a strong burning sensation as the medication entered his body.

"Ow Daddy, it burns." Dean held back the tears that were in his eyes. He didn't want to look like a crybaby in front of his dad or the others. Before long, Dean became drowsy, a side effect from the strong medication and quickly fell asleep.

John then went over and sat beside Sammy. He whispered words of comfort to his baby as he stroked his fingers through Sammy's hair. John knew it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep also. He really needed to talk to Bobby.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Once both boys were asleep, the three hunters went to talk in the hallway outside of their room. "Okay Bobby, tell me everything that happened."

Bobby had trouble looking John in the eye as he still felt guilty for letting the boys get hurt. "I am so, so sorry John. I was supposed to keep them safe and I failed. I'll never forgive myself for what happened and I wouldn't blame you for not trusting me with your boys anymore."

John felt bad. He knew he was part of the reason that Bobby felt so guilty about what happened. Well, he was going to fix that right now.

"Bobby, of course I trust you with my boys. I don't know what we would do without you man. I don't blame you for what happened. I was scared earlier when you called. You know me man, never stopping to think before I shoot off at the mouth."

Bobby felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders at hearing John's words. "Thanks John, that means a lot." Bobby then proceeded to tell John and Joshua the full story about how the boys had gotten hurt on his watch.

Joshua spoke up after Bobby had finished and said "I'm getting hungry for some fried werecat. Let's go find us a kitty to fry!"

**TBC**

A.N. Okay, I think I did some rambling in this chapter, sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage Ch. 8**

With both of the boys asleep at the hospital, John and the others decided to go back to Bobby's place to do some research on the werecat. They had to know how long the cat would be able to shift and exactly what kinds of rounds it would take to kill it. As Bobby searched through his old books, Joshua surfed the internet to see if he could find any information on werecats.

After some intensive research, it was discovered that they had only a few nights to hunt the werecat as it could only change during a full moon and that it could only be killed by a mixture of silver, bronze, and iron. They had established that werecats were very territorial and would attack anything and everything that got in their way.

As John called the hospital to check on his boys, Bobby and Joshua went into the basement and entered the secret room down there that only hunters knew about. This was where Bobby kept the "_special" _supplies that could be needed at any time. Bobby fired up the specialized oven to melt the iron, bronze, and silver so it could be poured into casings to make the bullets required to kill the cat.

Joshua and Bobby were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't hear John enter the room. Both men jumped a little when John said "Need any help?"

John had to smirk at their reaction and chided them for it. "Some hunters you guys are, you didn't even hear me approaching."

Both Joshua and Bobby grumbled at the remark feeling a little foolish for being caught unaware.

After finally finishing the rounds and getting their supplies together, the hunters drove back to the hospital to visit the boys before beginning the hunt.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and the others entered Dean and Sammy's room to find both the boys in Sammy's bed watching Transformers. Usually Sammy liked to watch the Thundercats, but after the unprovoked attack by the werecat, he no longer liked the cartoon.

"Hi daddy" said Sammy when he saw his dad and the others enter the room. Dean smiled and said "We're glad you're here. Did you bring us anything?"

John laughed and tossed a bag on the bed that had comic books for Dean and a coloring book and crayons for Sammy to keep themselves occupied while they were in the hospital. John reached over and rustled his boys hair kissing each one on the forehead. He was surprised to notice that Dean felt a little warm to the touch. "Hey Dean-o, you feeling okay sport?

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired dad and I'm kind of achy." John frowned at hearing the words. Just then a nurse entered the room and said she needed to assess the boys vitals once again. She checked Sammy's pulse and blood pressure writing them down on his chart and then took his temperature which was 99.8 degrees. His temperature was elevated just a little, but nothing to be concerned about yet. She then followed the same procedure with Dean but was unhappy to note a fever of 100.5.

Looking at John the nurse said, "Dean has a slightly higher fever than we would like. I'm going to have Judson come in and give him a more thorough checkup just to be on the safe side.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Judson arrived in the room fifteen minutes later to find Sammy coloring in his coloring book and Dean watching the television. Judson asked John to put Dean back into his own bed so he could give him a more thorough examination.

Judson removed the bandages from Dean's arm and noticed that the area was still red and puffy. He had hoped that the Azithromycin would have started working by now. As he listened to Dean's lungs, he was surprised to hear a crackling sound in them.

"John, I want to start Dean on an IV drip of Erythromycin. The other antibiotic isn't working as quickly as I would have liked and Dean's lung sounds are a little wet."

John was alarmed at the change of events. He thought both boys were doing well. At seeing the look of alarm on John's face, Judson said "I just want to err on the cautious side right now John and make sure we attack this infection from all ends. We don't want pneumonia to take hold in Dean's lungs."

When John gave his permission for the new medication Dean became upset. "I don't want another shot daddy. Please don't make me take it. I'm still hurting from the last one." Dean couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

Judson felt so bad for Dean, so he tried to reassure Dean quickly by saying, "Dean you're not going to get a shot. We're going to give you an IV like the one that is still in Sammy's hand. Any medicines we give you will go through the IV and you wont have to get any more shots."

Dean felt much better and hearing the news and nodded his permission even though he knew it didn't matter.

John followed Judson out into the hallway as he left to get the things he would need. "Hey Judson, just how bad is Dean doing? We were going to go out and hunt that werecat tonight, but if you think I need to stay I need to know now."

Judson assured John that he would keep a close eye on the boys and that they would both probably sleep most of the evening once they received their pain medications and wouldn't even notice that John was missing.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After the boys were given their evening meds and had fallen asleep, John and the others left to go on the hunt. They went back to Bobby's place and started scouting round for anything that looked unusual. As they were searching the area around the tree line, Joshua noticed some fresh looking scratch marks indicating that a big cat had most likely climbed the tree recently. He called the attention of the others by snapping his fingers in case the animal was close by.

After finally locating a starting point, John, Bobby and Joshua fanned out in different directions, each hoping to find a sign that would lead them to the cat. As each carefully searched the surrounding ground, John noticed what looked to be a spot of dried blood on the leaf of a small bush.

"Hey Bobby, didn't you say that you had wounded the cat?" Bobby nodded an affirmative and said yes as John inspected the leaf more closely. Bobby and Joshua both joined John as they looked for more signs of the wounded cat.

The hunters followed the trail of blood until it led them into a small grotto located near a stream. The hunters pulled out their flashlights to enter the small, dark grotto. Inside they found signs that a large cat had definitely taken up residence inside the grotto. The strong smell of cat urine permeated the air along with the smell of the rotting carcasses that littered the floor of the small cave. John felt his stomach roll as the smell became over powering and walked back outside of the cave.

Just as John left the cave, he heard a loud hissing sound as he was pounced on from above by the werecat.

_The werecat had sat silently perched in a tree as it watched the hunters tracking the blood back to it's grotto. It knew that it wouldn't be able to take on all three men so it bided its time waiting for the perfect moment to attack. It sensed one of the hunters walking out of the cave alone and it had the smell of the child on it. The werecat would enjoy killing the hunter for keeping the child away from it. _

John hollered out in surprise as the werecat sank it's teeth into his shoulder. As he wrestled the cat off of his body, he heard the thundering steps of Bobby and Joshua heading out of the cave.

John was in major pain and his shoulder was numb from the bite that the cat had inflicted on him. He stood his ground as the cat once again prepared to attack. John reached into his boot pulling out a knife using his uninjured arm as the cat lunged again. He drove his knife deep into the cat's stomach as it knocked him to the ground with the force of the lunge.

John knew he was in deep trouble. He had raised his hand to protect his face and neck as the cat attempted to sink its' teeth into his jugular. He was becoming weak from blood loss and didn't know how much longer he could hold the cat off one handed.

Just as John was about to lose the battle, Bobby and Joshua emerged from the cave taking careful aim on the werecat to make sure they didn't accidentally shoot John. Bobby shot the cat in the shoulder forcing it off of John. The werecat hissed in pain and lunged towards Bobby giving Joshua the opening he needed. Joshua shot the cat straight through the heart killing it instantly.

Bobby and Joshua rushed over to John as he struggled to get up. As they helped John get to his feet, John gasped out in pain. "Son of a bitch, that hurt" he said as he clasped his hand to his bleeding shoulder.

Joshua dug a deep hole and dropped the werecat into it. He then poured salt and gasoline over it before striking a match and dropping it onto the werecat's body. The fire immediate caught and Joshua watched as the fire blazed and then burned down. He then filled the hole back in.

As Joshua took care of burning the cat, Bobby put his first aid skills to use and cleaned out the wound on John's shoulder and bandaged it. He then tore his flannel shirt into strips to bind John's arm to his body to keep from aggravating the injury.

After repacking their supplies, the hunters helped John through the woods as they returned to Bobby's place so they could get back to the hospital, John was in need of medical attention and they were all desperate to see the boys once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Judson was standing at the nurses desk drinking his coffee and making notes on another patient's chart when he saw Bobby and Joshua walk into the hospital supporting John between them. As he rushed over he asked, "What happened?"

"Hey doc, I guess that kitty kind of took a chunk out of me too" John said just before passing out.

Judson called for two orderlies to bring a gurney over. He helped Joshua and Bobby pick John up and put him on the gurney. They then rushed John into a treatment room where Judson hooked him up to an IV and treated the shoulder wound.

John awoke a few hours later to find himself in his son's room with Bobby and Joshua standing watch. He had an IV attached to his hand and he was feeling kind of groggy. He looked over towards Bobby and Joshua and said,

"Hey guys, what happened?"

Joshua told John that he had passed out from exhaustion and blood loss and that Judson had treated him while he was unconscious. They had decided to put him in the room with his sons knowing that he would want to be close to them when he woke up. John nodded hi appreciation, looked over at his boys, and promptly fell back asleep.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage Ch. 9**

**Author's Note: **I have no knowledge of medicine so please forgive me if there are some obvious mistakes in this chapter.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John awoke before sunrise the next morning feeling a little sore. His shoulder ached like a bad toothache, but otherwise he felt fine. He slowly sat up and looked across the room to see his two sons sleeping in the beds. Dean had a slight sheen of perspiration to his face and Sammy was looking a little pale and seemed to be restless.

John slowly walked over and placed his palm on Dean's forehead. Dean still felt quite warm to the touch. John walked over to the small bathroom and got a cloth, wetting it with cool water. He then returned to Dean's bed and wiped his face down with the cloth before folding it and putting it across Dean's forehead. Hopefully that would help cool him down a little.

He then walked over to Sammy's bed and watched his youngest as he slept. He hated knowing that he was going to have to tell Sammy about the kinds of things they hunted. Up until now, he had been able to shield his baby from the supernatural world around him. Sammy didn't know about the horrible things he fought while Dean kept him safely tucked away in a motel room. But that would have to change now. Damn that werecat for forcing him to reveal the evils of the world when his son was too young to really understand.

John bent down over the rail and kissed his baby on the forehead. "I'm so sorry Sammy. I should have been able to keep you safe from the horrors of this world." He then stroked his fingers through Sammy's curly brown hair, not only to comfort his sleeping baby, but to comfort himself as well.

As John was stroking his hair, Sammy's eyes opened and he looked a little confused. "Daddy?"

"Yeah baby, it's Daddy. How are you feeling?"

"I's tired daddy and my tummy hurts." Sammy suddenly felt a rumbling in his tummy and said, "uh oh, I gotta go potty daddy."

John quickly picked his youngest child up, IV in hand, and rushed him to the bathroom. He helped Sammy get onto the potty just as his tummy let go. Sammy started crying from the cramps that were assaulting his young body. He felt miserable and just wanted to go back to sleep. After Sammy had finally finished, John cleaned his baby up and carried him back to bed. He stood by Sammy's bed and gently rubbed his little tummy until Sammy finally fell back to sleep. John then returned to his own bed and watched his boys from across the room until his eyes closed and his breath evened out into sleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John woke up a few hours later to the sounds of Sammy crying. He quickly moved over to his youngest child's bed to find out what was wrong. As he approached the bed, he could tell that Sammy had had an accident and he quickly pushed the call button for help. He tried to comfort his youngest child by softly whispering words of comfort and rubbing his arm.

"It's okay baby, don't worry, we're going to get you cleaned up. Shh, it's okay."

A young nurse came into the room to see if things were alright. John had explained that Sammy had an accident and he would need some clean clothing for him.

John carried his baby into the bathroom and quickly stripped him of his soiled clothing. He sat Sammy on the potty so that he could run some bath water for his son. He checked the water to make sure it wasn't too hot before putting Sammy into the tub and bathing him. John was careful not to disturb the IV that was still in his hand.

As he bathed Sammy, he noticed that his head kept falling to his chest before Sammy would jerk it back up. He couldn't understand why his child seemed to be so fatigued after having slept so much during the day.

John quickly pulled Sammy out of the tub and began drying him off with a towel as the nurse returned with some clothing for Sammy. He dressed his baby with the nurses help and then carried him back to bed. Sammy immediately relaxed back into sleep.

Dean, who had woken up to the sound of Sammy crying asked "Daddy is Sammy okay?" His voice sounded kind of raspy and it worried John a little.

John, who had not realized his other son was awake yet, looked over at his oldest child and said, "Yeah Dean, he'll be okay. He just had a little accident this morning."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Approximately thirty minutes later, a young lady named Marcy walked into the room pushing a cart with their breakfast trays on it. She put a tray on Sammy's bedside table who promptly pushed it away and said, "No I not want it."

Marcy looked at Sammy and said. "You need to try and eat sweetie. It will help you to get better."

Sammy shook his head no and lay back down in his bed turning his back to Marcy. John asked her to leave the tray and he would try to get Sammy to eat some later. Marcy then took a tray to both John and Dean before excusing herself from the room.

After finishing his breakfast, John walked over to Sammy and said, "I want you to try some of this for me Sammy."

Sammy rolled over and looked at his daddy with large tears pooling in his eyes. "No Daddy, please don't make me eat it. I don't wants to."

"Son you need to try. You have to eat to get your strength back." At hearing those words Sammy began to sob uncontrollably. He wasn't hungry and besides that, he knew if he ate the food that his tummy was going to be sick again and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Dean.

At seeing his son so obviously distressed, John picked Sammy up and gently rubbed his back as Sammy laid his head down on John's shoulder. "It's okay baby, don't cry, I won't make you eat. Shh, please don't cry."

John was seriously starting to worry about his youngest son. Sammy usually wasn't so whiney and he seemed to getting a little lethargic. He would have to talk to Judson about what was happening.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Judson arrived at noon to make his rounds, John immediately told him of his concerns for Sammy.

"Judson, I'm worried about Sammy. He has had a few bouts of diarrhea and he seems to have lot his appetite. He wouldn't eat his breakfast this morning and he turned down the ice cream that was brought later for a snack."

Judson looked at John and said, "Let me check him out and see how he is doing. Judson walked over to Sammy who was sleeping and pulled up his pajama top. He gently felt Sammy's tummy and noticed a slight swelling in his abdomen. Looking over at John he said. "Has Sammy been sleeping a lot lately?"

John told him that Sammy did indeed seem more fatigued than usual. Normally, Sammy was an energetic little boy that he and Dean both had trouble keeping up with, but now he wanted to sleep most of the time.

Judson looked at John and said, "I'm concerned that he might be having problems with his liver John. Everything you have described to me points to early signs that Sammy might be in the beginning stages of liver failure, I'd like to do a CT scan and get a look at what is going on inside of his little body."

John's face immediately paled at hearing the words that Judson had said. His legs felt weak and if he had not been sitting already, he was sure he would have hit the floor. How could his baby be so sick?

Judson could understand John's worry, he knew how scared he must be as a father and tried to alleviate some of his fears. He explained that the CT scan would show him a 3-D imagine of what was going on with Sammy's liver. He told him that Sammy wouldn't be in any pain at all and they would give him a mild sedative before the scan to keep him from being scared. When John seemed to hesitate in giving his permission, Judson told him that it was basically the quickest and most effective way to diagnose whether or not Sammy was indeed experiencing the beginning liver failure.

**TBC**

_Now that both son's are sick, will John crack under the pressure? We'll find out in the next chapter as Dean becomes worse also!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage Ch. 10**

After John and Judson had finished talking about Sammy's condition, Judson walked back into the room to check on Dean before setting up Sammy's CT scan for three o'clock in the afternoon. Judson had heard some deep coughing coming from the room and he was afraid of what that might mean for Dean. He could tell from just standing near the doorway that Dean had developed chills while he and John had talked. As he walked over to Dean's bed, he pulled a thermometer out of his pocket and said, "I just want to check your temperature Dean. You seem to be getting worse."

Dean opened his mouth allowing the thermometer to be placed into it. He just didn't have the energy to do anything else. After removing the thermometer, Judson was unhappy to see that Dean had a fever of 103.8. He then listened to Dean's chest to see how his lungs were sounding."This isn't good. John, I want to get Dean started on another round of antibiotics. His fever is climbing and his breathing is becoming labored. It looks like Dean has developed pneumonia from the bacteria that must have been on the cat's claws. The bacteria most likely traveled to his lungs and settled there causing the problems we are seeing now. I'm going to start him on oxygen therapy also to help relieve some of the stress on his lungs."At hearing the distressing news about Dean, John balled his hand into a fist and punched the wall in front of him, bruising the knuckles and making them bleed. "Damn it, how much more do my boys have to go through? Why are they being punished in this way?" he gritted through his teeth.Bobby and Joshua had just arrived at the hospital and came racing down the hallway after seeing their friend and fellow hunter punch the wall."John, what is it? Is it the boys?" Bobby said with a panic evident in his voice.John looked at Bobby and then at Joshua. "I don't know what to do. I just...Please just tell me what to do." John covered his face with his hands, slid down the wall that he was leaning on and visibly began to shake. Bobby and Joshua both looked at Judson with questioning looks on their faces. They couldn't understand what would shake John up so badly that he was unable to form a coherent answer to their questions. Joshua then asked the question that they were both dreading the answer to, "Doc, what's wrong with the boys?" Judson explained to the hunters that Sammy was experiencing problems that were leading to liver failure and that Dean had developed pneumonia during the night. Joshua and Bobby were stunned by the news. Bobby was the first to speak. "I knew Dean had developed a fever, but I thought the antibiotics were working. How in the hell did he develop pneumonia?" Judson then told Bobby the same thing he had explained to John earlier about the bacteria on the cat's claws. "There was no way we could have known that the bacteria would be so resistant to the antibiotics allowing it to enter Dean's bloodstream. All we can do is start him on an intensive round of more antibiotics and pray that they do their job.""Hey doc" said Joshua, "I thought Sammy was doing pretty good. I mean he seemed a little quiet yesterday, but it didn't seem like he was getting sick or anything. He was even coloring in his book." Judson could easily understand why Sammy's condition had taken everybody by surprise. "I hear you Joshua, and that's one of the disturbing things about liver failure. During the early stages, the symptoms of the disease often lead to misdiagnosis because they are so common to may other sicknesses such as the common cold or the flu. That's why we are going to do a CT scan on Sammy, it will help us to determine if Sammy is experiencing liver failure and will help determine our next course of treatment depending on the results of the test."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was becoming very nervous as morning turned into afternoon. He knew that Sammy's scan would be less than an hour away and he didn't know if he would be able to handle the results of the scan. He was sitting in the room with his boys and was pacing back and forth constantly. He watched as the nurse put an oxygen mask over Dean's mouth and nose to help him breathe easier and checked Sammy's vitals before leaving the room.

Bobby and Joshua watched John as he paced. They had stayed at the hospital knowing that John could use all the support he could get with both of his children so sick.

"John, why don't you sit down before you fall down. Your making me nauseous walking back and forth like that" said Joshua.

John looked at his friend. "I'm sorry Joshua, I just can't take the waiting. I feel like I am going to explode . It's driving me crazy."

Just then, a nurse walked into the room to give Sammy the sedative that would keep him calm throughout the scan. After the nurse left, John picked up his baby boy who was a bit cranky and began rocking him.

"Everything is going to be alright son. Daddy's going to be right there with you. I'm won't let anything bad happen to you baby boy. Shhh, everything is going to be okay."

When the technicians came to get Sammy, Joshua looked at John and said, "I'm going to stay here with Dean. I don't want him to wake up alone and find Sammy gone from the room."

John looked at his friend with tear glistened eyes. "Thanks man, I don't know what I would do without you and Bobby here."

John and Bobby followed the technicians as they moved Sammy down to the X-ray room for imaging. Sammy was peacefully sleeping by the time that they were ready to do the scan. He was lifted from the gurney and placed onto a table which would slide him into a tube for the scan.

As John watched the table going into the tube with the rotating detectors, he shuddered at the thought of Sammy possibly waking up and being scared. When Bobby noticed this friend shuddering he said "He'll be okay John. They know what they're doing."

The technologist finished the scan after approximately fifteen minutes and determined that the scans were of high enough quality to be used. Sammy was removed from the scanning device and placed back on the gurney to be taken back to his room. The technologist told John that the Dr. Henry would get with him shortly on the test results.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua was sitting beside Dean's bed reading a magazine as he waited for John and the others to return from the tests being done on Sammy. As he was reading, Dean began to get restless and opened his eyes. When he looked around and saw nobody else, Dean pulled the oxygen mask from his face and asked "Where did everybody go?"

Joshua took the oxygen mask and placed it back over Dean's nose and mouth saying, "Leave it there, you need it to help you breathe." He then went on to say "They took Sammy for some tests. They should be back shortly."

Dean became upset at hearing that Sammy was going for tests. That meant that he was getting worse instead of better. Dean began to panic which caused him to have shortness of breath. As he fought for oxygen, he began to cough severely. Joshua pushed the call button by the bed as he rubbed Dean on the back trying to help him to calm down. Dean began coughing up a yellow mucus like substance from his lungs from coughing so hard.

Seeing Dean's distress, the nurse removed the mask from Dean's face so he could expel the mucus from his mouth. She asked Joshua to pat Dean forcefully on the back to help break up the congestion in his lungs so that it would be easier for him to get out.

After a few minutes, Dean was able to get his coughing under control and the nurse put the oxygen mask back into place. She asked if he was in any pain and Dean admitted that his chest was hurting some from all of the coughing that he had done. The nurse paged Judson to get permission to give Dean some medication to help relieve the pain. After the medicine was administered through the IV in his hand, Dean quickly relaxed into sleep once again.

When John and the others returned to the room, Joshua had informed him about what happened to Dean and then asked if they had any results yet from Sammy's test. John told him that it would be a little while before they got the results back so the three hunters took their seats once again to watch over the boys that they loved with every ounce of their hearts. Only a half hour had passed when Judson walked into the room holding some papers in his hands.

"John, I have the results of Sammy's test."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage Ch. 11**

John nervously looked at Judson after hearing him say that he had Sammy's test results. He was anxious to hear what the results had to say, but then he was also afraid the news would be something that he didn't want to hear. Judson called him out into the hallway so he could tell him the results of the test privately.

"John the tests have confirmed that Sammy is indeed in the beginning stages of liver failure."

John's face turned a chalky white as it lost all color upon hearing those words. He grasped the wall beside him to support himself as his legs became weak and he raised a trembling hand to grasp the side of his head.

"Oh God, what's going to happen to my baby?" John was able to gasp out though his mouth had suddenly become parched. He was beginning to get nauseated and felt sweat beading up on his forehead. He looked up and down the hall to locate the nearest bathroom in case of an emergency.

Judson could see how much stress the news was having on John so he put a calming hand on his shoulder and said "John, let me finish." John took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly then nodded for Judson to continue.

"As I said, Sammy is in the beginning stages of liver failure, BUT with the proper medicines and treatment, Sammy will be just fine. We're going to start Sammy on some antiviral medicines which will stop the attack on Sammy's liver. I also plan to start him on a round of steroids to help build his system up to handle the fight he is about to start."

Judson then went on to say. "As long as Sammy gets a well balanced diet that is loaded with vitamin and mineral supplements, he will be a healthy child once again. He will just need semi-annual check ups to make sure that his liver doesn't deteriorate any further."

Judson gave John a few minutes to assimilate everything that he had been told. He watched as the color returned to John's face and could see him visibly relaxing just a little as he took deep calming breaths. Judson then looked at his friend and said "Do you have any questions for me about what I've just said?"

John thought for a moment and said. "You've explained everything pretty well, but I do have one question for you. Will there be any side effects to the medicines that Sammy will be taking?"

"I'm glad you asked that" said Judson. "The steroids that Sammy will be taking could cause him to become rather cranky and he will most likely have body aches and pains for a few weeks as his system adjusts to the new medicines."

John thanked Judson for all he had done and walked back into the boys room to tell the others about Sammy's test results.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Afternoon quickly turned into evening signaling the end of visiting hours. Bobby and Joshua promised to return in the morning with coffee and breakfast for John.

As John was left alone with his two boys, he settled down in a chair between their beds feeling the need to be close to both of them. He stretched out in his chair and flipped through the magazine that Joshua had left behind. Before long, his eyelids grew heavy and he was lulled into sleep by the beeping sounds of the machines that were monitoring his sons progress and vital signs.

_Later that night_

John was awakened abruptly by a shrill beeping sound. It took him a moment to get his thoughts together only for him to realize that Dean was desperately struggling to breathe. He was making the worst wheezing sounds that John had ever heard and his chest was heaving as he tried to get in what little air he could.

Just as John was about to yell out in panic, a nurse came running into the room to determine the cause of the alarms coming from the Winchester room. It took her only a second to ascertain that Dean was in respiratory distress and he was slowly asphyxiating from the fluids that had built up in his lungs. As she quickly got some materials ready, she called for Dr. Gillian Kennedy, the doctor who was on call for the night, to join her in the room and informed her about Dean's condition.

Dr Kennedy quickly went to work threading a tube down Deans throat and suctioned out the fluids that had built up over the course of the evening. She listened intently as Dean continued his struggle to breathe after having the fluids removed. Not liking what she was hearing, she turned to John with a grim expression on her face.

"Mr. Winchester, I am going to have to intubate Dean, his lungs are just too weak right now and he can't get enough oxygen into his lungs to sustain him. The ventilator will help him to breathe, keeping his oxygen saturation levels up until Dean starts breathing better on his own."

John was completely stunned into silence by the news. His brain refused to think about the words that the doctor had just said. There was no way both his sons could be so ill. He just stared off into space, completely dumbfounded wondering how things could take such a devastating turn of events in so short a time. He was shaken out of his almost near catatonic state when Dr. Kennedy gripped his shoulders giving him a little shake. "Mr. Winchester, do you understand what I have just told you?"

"Uh yeah" was all that John could manage to stutter out in his bewildered state. He watched astonished as his son was hooked up to the ventilator that would deliver the oxygen that Dean now needed to survive.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby and Joshua arrived at the hospital the next morning with breakfast in hand. As they walked into the room, they were completely aghast at the sight that met them. Dean had a tube running down his throat which was hooked up to a machine that pumped oxygen into the kid's lungs. The kid was a pale as some of the ghosts that they hunted and he had dark shadows under his closed eyes. They looked up at John to see him sitting by Dean's bed with large tears rolling down his face as he stroked Dean's cheek. Joshua walked over to John to and rested his hand on John's shoulder to provide what little moral support he could.

"The kid's gonna be alright John. Just you wait and see. He's a Winchester, and there isn't anything that can hold him down for long."

Those words seemed to help John get some of his resolve back. "You're right Joshua. My boy IS a fighter and he WILL beat this thing hands down." John then looked at Dean and said, "You hear that son? You show this bug what you are made off and you kick its ass. I know you can do it, if not for yourself, then for Sammy. He needs you too Dean."

As John was talking to Dean, he heard the sounds of rustling coming from Sammy's bed. He walked over to see his youngest son open his eyes and then glance around the room. Sammy struggled to sit up and cried out in pain when he tried to move. John walked over to gently help Sammy sit up but stopped when Sammy cried out even more. "Owwie Daddy, no touch Sammy, it hurts."

John ached for the little boy knowing that it was a side effect of the medicine that Sammy was on. He was going to feel achy a lot until his little body adjusted to the medicines. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you." He gently cupped Sammy's cheek with his palm and kissed him on the forehead.

Sammy was still hurting and he knew who could make it better. "Daddy, I wants Deanie. He always makes me feel better. Tell Deanie come get in Sammy's bed."

John looked at Bobby and Joshua with alarm in his eyes. He wasn't sure how much he should tell Sammy. Sammy couldn't see Dean from his bed because the curtain was pulled between their beds to keep Sammy from being frightened when he saw him.

Trying to give John a little time to decide what he should say, Bobby walked over to Sammy's bed. "Hey kiddo, want me to tell you a story?"

He knew how much the kid loved hearing stories that Dean told him so he was hoping to divert Sammy's attention from Dean for just a little while.

"Uh huh" said Sammy, tell me the story about The Fhree Bears. I likes baby bear cause his name is Sammy too. He's just like me."

Bobby then proceeded to tell the story to Sammy making him giggle at the way he used a gruff voice for papa bear, a sugary sweet, high pitched voice for mama bear, and a squeaky mouse-like voice for Sammy bear.

As Bobby finished telling the story, Sammy called out, "Deanie, did you hear Uncle Bobby telling the story. He so funny."

John looked at Sammy and gently took his hand so he wouldn't cause him any pain. "Dean couldn't hear the story Sammy. The doctors have him sleeping right now so he can get better."

"That's okay" said Sammy "You can pick him up and put him in my bed Daddy. I pwomise I let him sleep."

John hated having to tell Sammy what he was about to say. "Sammy, Deanie can't stay with you right now. He is having trouble breathing so the doctor had to put something in his throat to help him breathe. He has to stay in his own bed right now"

Sammy looked at John with tears flowing down his face. "Please Daddy. I needs him." Sammy was sobbing so hard that his little chest was heaving as he reached out for his father. "Please Daddy, please bring me my brudder, I need him real bad."

**TBC**

_Sorry, for the wait. I meant to have this chapter posted last night._


	12. Chapter 12

**Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage Ch. 12**

Sammy had been crying, begging, and pleading for over an hour now. He had been crying so hard for Dean that he was hiccupping as he sobbed. John was beginning to fear that his mental state could affect his recovery so he decided to do the only thing that might calm his baby boy.

"It's alright Sammy, I'm going to take you to your brother. You've got to stop crying baby so I can take you over there, but you'll have to be very careful not disturb the machines that are hooked up to Dean"

John watched Sammy struggled to calm down so he could finally see his Deanie. He started rubbing his baby's back in hopes that it would help him to calm more quickly. After the tears finally stopped, John picked Sammy up gently trying to cause the least amount of pain possible to his youngest.

Sammy winced when John picked him up from the pain that radiated through his abdomen but he kept from crying out. He was determined to breathe through the pain if it meant that he could see Dean once again.

As John walked Sammy over towards Dean's bed, he warned his youngest that Dean would have a tube in his mouth that was helping him to breathe. He knew it would be scary for him, but that Sammy needed to be brave for Dean. As they finally rounded the curtain that had separated the brothers, Sammy's eyes grew huge at seeing Dean.

"Does it hurt Daddy? Sammy asked his dad fearing that Dean was in pain.

"No, he's not hurting sport. The doctor gave him something to keep away the pain" John said to relieve Sammy's fears, as he carefully eased Sammy down onto Dean's bed.

Sammy instantly curled up into his Deanie's side and wrapped an arm protectively over Dean's stomach.

"I'm here Deanie. I keep you safe and make you better." He tightened his arm around Dean and closed his eyes feeling safe and secure once again.

As John watched Sammy, he felt tears pooling in his eyes, realizing for the first time just how strong the bond was between his two boys,. He knew how fierce Dean's determination was to protect Sam, but now he was seeing that same fierce determination coming from his baby too. He realized at that very moment that his boys would always be there for each other no matter what life threw at them.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was floating in a world of cotton. He felt like he was immersed in soft, fluffy clouds of comfort. It had been so long since he felt so peaceful. This place was so beautiful and pain free that he never wanted to leave it, except for that nagging feeling that he was missing something or someone really important.

Just before that fleeting thought was about to leave him, Dean felt something beside him, and then something wrap around him. He recognized that feeling, that was his Sammy. Suddenly, he no longer wanted to stay in this place of beauty, it didn't have the most important thing in his life here. He had to go back to the real world. He had to get back to Sammy.

John and the other hunters were quietly discussing the rumors of bodies being found in a nearby town and that the bodies had been drained of their blood. They were concerned about the possibility of a gang of vampires being so close to the boys. As they talked about the idea of calling Caleb in to help Joshua undertake the hunt. John thought he saw Dean flex his hand.

All eyes turned to Dean when John motioned the others to watch. The hunters held their breaths as Dean once again gently flexed his fingers and then slowly moved his hand up to grasp the hand that Sammy had flung over his stomach. They watched in total amazement as Dean gave Sammy's hand a gentle squeeze before he relaxed and dropped his hand to the bed once again. John looked at Joshua and Bobby to see their eyes glistening at having seen such a tender moment between the brothers while Dean was still basically unconscious.

John couldn't have been happier than he was right at that very moment. He had made the right decision in moving Sammy to Dean's bed. Dean had recognized that his baby brother was there and was fighting hard get back to him. The only thing that would make the moment perfect would be for Dean to open his green eyes once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was starting to become conscious of pain as he fought his way back. His chest felt like it was constricted by a rubber band and his throat was hurting really bad. It felt like there was something stuck in his throat and it scared him. He startled awake at the realization he couldn't breathe because of it and began to gag around the tube in his throat.

John was sitting alone in the room with his boys. Joshua and Bobby had left for the evening to go back to Bobby's place to do some research on the possible vampire killings. John was flipping through the channels on the television when he heard a slight rustle. He looked over to see Dean startle awake and heard him gagging around the tube in his throat. He rushed to his son's side to calm him down.

"Relax Dean, the tube is there to help you breathe" he said as he pushed the call button for the nurse.

Dean looked at his dad with unabashed fear in his eyes. He was trembling with fear at the feeling of not being able to breathe. All at once he felt small arms wrap around him.

"It's okay Deanie, please don't be scared., I don't want you to be scared."

Dean forced himself to calm down as he realized that Sammy was with him and that he was scaring his little brother. He grasped Sammy's hand with his and squeezed it in a gesture of comfort for the youngest Winchester. He tried to express through his eyes that everything would be okay.

The nurse came rushing into the room to see what was happening. Noticing immediately that Dean was awake and struggling with the ventilator, she left to get the doctor.

Judson came rushing into Dean's room a few minutes later. "It's good to see you awake Dean. What do you say we get that tube out of your throat?"

Dean nodded his head vigorously letting Judson know how much he wanted it out. John braced his hand on Dean's shoulder to give him comfort as Judson explained what he wanted Dean to do.

"Dean, on the count of three I want you to take a deep breathe and expel it as hard as you can. As you are breathing out, I will remove the tube from your throat. Do you understand?"

Dean nodded once again and waited for Judson to start counting.

"Okay, here we go. One. Two. Three" Dean took a deep breath and released it forcefully. He felt Judson pull on the tube and winced at the feeling of it being removed. After the tube was removed, he started coughing forcefully from the gravelly feeling that it left in his throat. He felt as if somebody had run sand paper over the lining of his throat and it really hurt.

John patted his son's back trying to help him get the coughing spell under control. Dean's eyes were watering and his was having trouble catching his breath.

As the coughing began to subside, John spoon fed some ice chips to cool down the irritation in Dean's throat.

"Thanks Dad" Dean said as he felt the soothing coolness as the ice melted in his mouth.

Judson took Dean's vitals and listened to his breathing sounds to make sure that Dean wasn't struggling more than necessary. As he finished checking him out, he put a nasal canula under Dean's nose to assist in Dean's breathing.

"John, I want Dean to stay on oxygen for another twenty four hours as a precaution to make sure his lungs don't work too hard causing a setback."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean and Sam had continued to improve over the course of the week. Dean's lungs were finally clear with no signs of pneumonia being present. Sammy was still a little cranky as his body had not yet adjusted to the medicines he was taking. The boys were finally being released from the hospital and John was looking forward to getting back to Bobby's.

John was carrying Sammy out of the hospital as Dean was being pushed in a wheelchair by Bobby.

"This is so uncool dad. Why can't I just walk?" Dean hated people looking at him as they passed them by.

"You know the rules Dean. Do you want them to keep you here another day or two?" said John knowing that the threat would keep his son sitting in the chair.

"No sir, I'm good" John had to laugh at Dean's immediate reaction.

As they got to the Impala, Bobby opened the door for John to put Sammy in the back seat. As John tried to sit his baby down, Sammy wrapped his arms around John's neck and held on tight.

"No Daddy, I wanna sit wif you." Sammy was enjoying the feeling of being snuggled into his daddy's arms and wasn't ready to relinquish the feeling yet.

"Sammy, you got to sit on the seat and get buckled in." replied John trying to pry his son's arms from around his neck.

Sammy screamed out "No, no, no," as large tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Please let me sit wif you daddy, don't you love Sammy anymore?'

John's heart nearly broke in two at hearing the question, but before he could respond to Sammy's plea, he heard Dean speak to his baby brother.

"Of course Daddy loves you silly! He knows how much I need you back here with me to make me feel better."

Sammy immediately calmed down and released his grip on John's neck knowing that Dean needed him. John looked at Dean with a huge smile and nodded his head in thanks to his oldest child.

The ride back to Bobby's place was uneventful as Sammy fell asleep with his head tucked into Dean's shoulder. When they arrived back at the house, John picked his youngest up and carried him into the house while Bobby helped Dean in. Both boys were carried upstairs to their room where John put Sammy into his bed while Dean climbed into the other. Just the short walk from the car to the house had worn Dean out and he was ready for a nap.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After a couple of weeks had passed, Sammy was taken in for his semi -monthly check-up. Judson was pleased to tell John that he was progressing well and that the medicines were keeping his liver from being damaged any further. He told John to maintain the regimen that he had Sammy on and in time, he should fully heal and have no side effects from the liver failure that he had suffered from.

John and the boys had enjoyed spending time with Bobby, but soon John decided that it was time to move on. He was getting restless and the felt the need to get back on the road.

The boys were sad at the thought of having to leave Bobby, but John promised them that they would visit as often as they could. They helped John pack their things into the Impala and turned around to say their goodbyes.

Sammy reached his arms out for Bobby to pick him up. As Bobby lifted the child in his arms, Sammy wrapped his arms tightly around Bobby's neck and said "I love you Uncle Bobby and I already miss you."

Bobby's eyes began to get misty as he told Sammy he loved him and already missed him too. He then turned too Dean with Sammy still in his arms and said. "I'm going to miss you too sport" as he ruffled Dean's hair "You've been such a help with working on the cars that I don't know what I'll do without you now."

Dean felt a lump in his throat and said "Thanks Bobby, I'll miss helping you fix the cars too. Can I help you again when we come to visit"

"Anytime sport" Bobby said to Dean as helped Sammy into the back seat of the Impala. He buckled the seatbelt securely around Sammy and then walked around the car to speak with John.

John and Bobby shook hands as John said "Thanks for everything you've done for us Bobby. I couldn't have gone through this alone." John then surprised Bobby by pulling him in for a hug which the hunter returned. He quickly climbed into the car waving his goodbye as he started the engine.

Bobby watched the car until the Winchesters drove out of sight and then walked into the house. Things were sure going to be lonely now without those boys to keep him company.

**THE END**

_I hope you really enjoyed reading this last chapter. Please let me know if you would like another WeeChester story._


End file.
